Hostage
by ANBUShizuka
Summary: It was one of those mornings where all the bad stuff from the past week got dragged up on accident. Especially when all Erza wanted was to go to sleep after working so hard. ErLu M for language


_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any affiliated characters, places, events, etc..._

_A/N: Relationships are not perfect. They're far from it, even if you have a real connection with someone. It's tough and I know __**I'm**__ not the greatest. In fact, I know I mess up a lot. But I try and I'll keep trying to let my knight know that I never intend to hurt her. Ever. Of course, it happens. Aw, fuck it, I'm rambling. Enjoy the one-shot!_

[x]

_Dedicated to my Knight in Shining Armor. _

[x]

Sunlight slowly began to filter through the curtains as the door opened to the apartment. Erza Scarlet staggered in as quietly as possible, having suffered through a long week of standing guard at a nobleman's villa some miles away. She had just been let off the evening prior and immediately sought the comfort of home. So, barely having any energy left, the woman doffed her armor and set it against the closet door, managing to kick off her boots and skirt before falling into bed. She mumbled softly, cuddling against the warmth of the other woman in bed. "Erza...?" Sleepy, light brown eyes peeked at the knight over a pale shoulder.

"Sorry I woke you, beautiful," chuckled the redhead. She propped herself up long enough to plant a kiss on pouty lips and fell back down against the pillows, wrapping a strong arm around the slender waist of her partner. "Go ahead and go back to sleep, Lucy."

The blonde muttered sleepily, "What time is it?" She pressed her back further against the warmth of Erza's chest. Tiredly, she noted that Erza was always hot somehow. Looks excluded from that observation. As far as temperature was concerned, the knight mage was always burning up and Lucy enjoyed the constant heat.

With a smirk, the taller girl replied, "Too early for you to care. Now go back to sleep."

"But, Erza...if it's seven o'clock, I need to wake up. I promised Natsu I'd go on a mission with him today," Lucy said gently. Her tone was only slightly reprimanding- slightly. She wiggled in the secure embrace of her girlfriend, eliciting a giggle from the other female. Grinning as evily as was possible after just being woken up, the blonde chortled, "Oh, you're such a badass, huh? Your girlfriend wiggles against you and start giggling. I'm s_o_ terrified."

Suddenly, the weight on the bed shifted and Erza hovered above the blonde girl. She narrowed her dark brown eyes and growled, "I am a badass. Now. This badass is holding you hostage. You're not going on any jobs today, you're not going anywhere. You're staying here, with me, until we desperately need to eat. Then, we'll get up, make something, eat and lay back down."

Lucy peered at the clock on the bedside table and groaned, "Of all the times to come home and wake me up...it's at six-thirty. Six-thirty in the goddamn morning. Erza, the hours that you work are outrageous, you know?" She reached up, wrapping her arms around the redhead's neck. "Well, if you're gonna hold me hostage, you should at least make it worth my while."

A pout made its way to Erza's lips as she attempted to pull back. "I already said it's gonna be a day to relax, not exert ourselves. Besides, the last time we messed around, I ended up really hurting your trust. I'm not doing it again." She averted her eyes, stubbornly frowning at some poor inanimate object.

"Are you freaking- Erza, look at me," commanded the blonde. She grabbed her girlfriend's chin, forcing her focus down. "I told you, it's fine. Just don't do again. I'm not into the whole 'getting commanded' thing. I'm not your slave. I'm your girlfriend and all I want is to be respected as such." Her brown eyes were locked on the taller female's as the tense atmosphere seemed almost palpable. Gently, she pulled the other woman down into a kiss and murmured against her lips, "I love you, Erza Scarlet. But it hurts me when you go overboard like you did last time."

"I'm sor-" The hard look in the smaller mage's eyes silenced the intimidating knight. '_Note to self: my smaller-framed girlfriend has a glare that can kill._' She muttered, "I know, I know..."

The other girl rolled her eyes, knowing that the apology had been ready to fall numerous times when the time could have been spent making up all the kissing that they had missed while Erza was gone. "Just shut up and kiss me, you silly woman," giggled Lucy. She laughed quietly into the kiss as her girlfriend finally responded as usual, expressing her love with gusto.

At the knock on the door, the pair simultaneously groaned in agitation. Erza propped herself up and asked, "Want me to-"

"Nah, I'll get it. You just got home from work," grinned the smaller girl. She gave her partner a kiss on the cheek and hopped out of bed, pulling a tanktop on to cover her assets. "I'll be right back, ok?"

"Sure," quipped the redhead.

Again, Lucy rolled her eyes, noting the jab at her usual short answer. Upon opening the door to the apartment, the blonde was greeted by the ever jubilant Mirajane. "Mira-san! What's up?"

Chuckling softly, the white-haired mage replied, "Natsu is looking for you. He's insisting that you come to the guild. Something about having you go on a mission, I believe. Lisanna is trying to get him to take her but he's against the idea. With her condition and all, you know." She grinned. "Shall I tell him to take someone else?"

"Please do, Mirajane. Lucy is being held hostage today," the knight mage explained as she came up behind the shorter girl. She bent slightly, hoisting the girl in her arms and turning from the door, ignoring Lucy's adamant protests. "You won't get her back until tomorrow, if I'm feeling nice. If not, you'll see her when you see her." With a roguish grin, the lingerie-clad female kicked the door shut and walked back towards the bedroom.

"Was that _really_ necessary?" questioned the Celestial mage. When the only response was a full-body laugh, the blonde glanced at her girlfriend's face and saw the pure joy in her features. Her dark-brown eyes were alight with love and contented happiness. '_Is it really so simple for her?_' Nestling against the stronger woman's shoulder as they finally laid down in bed, Lucy asked, "Erza, what does it take for you to be happy?"

Blinking back her surprise, the redhead stated, "Time with you, food, a good workout and sleep. And maybe a nice shopping trip here and there. But you outrank everything else." Smiling down at her companion, Erza raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Shaking her head and settling down to sleep, the girl murmured, "No reason. Just wondering, you know."

Shortly before the pair drifted off, the blonde heard an amused, "I call bullshit on that one." It was going to be one hell of a day.

[x]


End file.
